My plan to do away with Garbage
by TheLost1
Summary: A Not-So-Normal Hr/D 7th year fic. R/R Please!
1. Truth or dare?

Hermione ran though the forbidden forest as fast as she could. She didn't care what was happening. Draco Malfoy was making fun of her as usual, but this time it hurt deeper within. She needed to go to her special place. She could mend her inner wounds. She would just sit there for hours just to think or read. Her bliss here was like no other. This is also where she planned to kill Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron never knew where she went, or why. They thought it was girl stuff and didn't care. They didn't even know she planed to kill Draco.  
  
Hermione POV~  
  
My god! I hate him! That ass hole! He needs to burn in fucking hell! I can't believe I can swear and plot to kill some one in here, but out at school I am perfect little Hermione, the little sweet heart who knows everything. Well any way. Draco is a fucking ass! Oh I need to write this in my Pooky. (That's her diary thing.)  
  
Dearest Pooky.,  
  
Draco has done it again. Why can't he go be horrid to someone else? He needs to die. He's nothing but garbage. Filthy garbage. I wish he never came to Hogwarts! Why does he have to bother me? Why not any one else. How can I kill him? A knife? No to obvious. A curse? No not that. Oh I got it! I could make him come to my room, take him to the closet, lock him in and leave him! Hermione you're a genius. He will pay for making me fail a test, yell about it so every one will know, and then to top it off, look over it and find three more mistakes. He did it, I know! He is going to pay. After he died of hunger, I will ground him up and make him into a pie and send it to his father to eat. Ha! I will take his wand and he couldn't do anything. He will not ruin my last year at Hogwarts any more! Pooky, I am so smart. HE will suffer. Hee hee. Wow! It's getting late; I have to go to dinner. Love Hermione  
  
She shoved her Pooky in her bag and ran to the school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's POV~  
  
HA HA HA HA HA!! Stupid mudblood! Fucked up bitch. She failed her precious quiz and is sulking. Look at her sitting in her chair her luscious chocolate brown eyes looking into her plate. Her sexy soft hair flooding over her shoulder. I do wonder how it got so strait. Well who cares. What the fuck are you saying Draco? You idiot! She's a mudblood, an ugly one at that. ~~~~~~~~~end if the POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then Harry, Ron, Joe (from Ravenclaw) Justin (From Hufflepuff), and Seamus came over to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, come to the trophy room tonight. Unless you're chicken." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Why the bloody hell should I? " Malfoy asked with a frown.  
  
"A simple game of." Justin started.  
  
"Truth or." Joe led.  
  
"Dare" Harry finish. "Of course if you're afraid. Then you don't have to go of course"  
  
"Fuck off Potter. Sure I will go. So I'll go. You'd better be there." He said with his Famous smirk.  
  
"Ok at 11:00 to night." Ron laughed again.  
  
"Ok bye." Malfoy said with a smile.  
  
~~11:00 pm~~~  
  
"Good, you're here." Harry laughed  
  
"Sure I am. Why wouldn't I? Let's start already." Malfoy said as he sat on the ground.  
  
"Who's first? How bout Justin you can be first." Ron said  
  
"Ok. Harry truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to, in class, go to Professor Snape and ask him why he has been avoiding you, then after he says something like, I don't know what your talking a bout, squeeze his cock and say yes you do and Go back to your seat."  
  
"Fine, Ron truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to *snicker* Go to professor McGonagall and give her tits a nice caress and leave. The next time you see her, I mean."  
  
  
  
"Fine, you know that's really gross. Joe truth or dare?"  
  
  
  
"Dare"  
  
  
  
"I dare you to go to the Head boy and ask him how to give a blow job, and then ask if he could demonstrate on you."  
  
"Ha, fine Draco, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to fuck Hermione Granger tomorrow night."  
  
"What? Fuck no!"  
  
"Fine chicken, I triple dog dare you."  
  
The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Fine!" Draco crowed.  
  
  
  
"No you won't Draco Malfoy! You will not touch Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
"He has to, he was triple dog dared." Ron said in a horse whisper.  
  
"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Harry and Draco said in unison.  
  
"I am going to sleep" Draco said.  
  
"Wait, I didn't get a turn!" Seamus Shouted.  
  
"Fine, I dare you to have sex with Joe in front of every one at lunch tomorrow. Triple dog dare. And it was to be for until someone makes you stop." Draco said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I should have just left." Seamus mumbled as they all snuck back to bed.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast Ron went to professor McGonagall and asked her a question. He grabbed her breasts and she slapped him. Along with that Hermione gave him a slap too. About six minutes before potions was over, Harry did his dare, and ended up with two months detention with a different teacher. At lunch, Joe and Seamus had sex for about fifteen minutes until the laughter and shock wore of and they lost there privilege to go to Hogsmeade for until Christmas. In the hall, Joe spoke privately to the head boy and came out with a smile.  
  
"He did it. He gave be a blow job. Ha it wasn't so bad." He said with a smile cemented to his face.  
  
As for Draco..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You have to wait for chapter two. Please review. Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Sex Angel: It will get better  
  
Black Robed One: Thank you  
  
Lizzie_Star08: I don't care about errors. But thanks for noticing.  
  
Sorry about the mistakes, but that's what my spell check does. Thank you and if you want to be informed when it is updated, email me and I also need a beta reader. If any one is interested, of course. 


	2. Dracos dare

I own the plot. No characters. There.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco came into the Gryffindor common room, thanks to Harry for the password, and went to Hermione's room. He found her and pulled out a blind fold and out it over her eyes. She was asleep so she didn't know what was happening. But Draco had long hard sex with her. To his best ability. She woke up little into it and screamed. Draco put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
He left happy and with Hermione stunned. She did not appreciate what happened especially after her head why it happened. She decided to practice her plan to kill Draco on some of her so called friends.  
  
The next nigh she went to Harry's room to 'play' with him.  
  
"Harry? Can I come in?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure, what's up 'Mione?" He answered  
  
"Oh nothing," She purred in his ear as she began to squeeze his cock  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" He asked a little panicky.  
  
"Calm down you pussy. I knew you weren't ready." She said in a fake sad tone.  
  
"Well, you should leave 'Mione." He said  
  
"No" She replied. She put the same blind fold that Draco used on her to make Harry not see. Then she used a spell to make him not be heard. She touched him up to a climax, and then stabbed a knife in his chest. He was naked so she made it look like he was touching himself and the other hand on the knife so it looked like he killed himself. After about an hour, she took of the blind fold and left the room.  
  
The next few days were full of panic because the beloved Harry potter was dead. Even the Slytherins were sad, all but Draco. He couldn't keep a strait face. But Hermione could barley do it herself. She decided Ron was next.  
  
She went to his room where he was asleep and put the silence charm and the blind fold on him. She stabbed him a few times and laughed. She left him to look like a suicide also, but no one though either would do it. She went back to bed and slept soundly with the blindfold of Draco's tied to her wrist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* That's all right now. More murder to come. 


	3. Many deaths and more

Ok, ok, ok, it has been a hell of a long time, but I really do not know what I have been doing. Here I go.  
  
****  
  
Hermione awoke to the sun shining and birds singing, a lovely Saturday morning. She showered, dresses, and walked down to breakfast. Harry and Ron dead. people still morning. All was right to her. All accept she thought someone might know what she did. It may have just been paranoia, but she was sure. This Ravenclaw boy, Shane, he looked at her funny a lot. He was a fifth year. She knew what she had to do.  
  
After breakfast, she went over to him and smiled "hello" she said shyly.  
  
"Oh, uh, hello. What do you need?" he asked, sounding awkward.  
  
"Would you like to walk with me? Out side? I've been so lonely without my best friends.," she said to him, gently stroking his arm.  
  
"Ok, I-I-I'll go." he said fallowing.  
  
Not many people were out that day, it was nice looking, but very cold. They went and looked at the lake. Shane stood with his breath visually frozen in air.  
  
The look of shock crossed his face as Hermione gave him a good shove. The water was screaming and he let out a sharp scream, but Hermione started yelling things like, NO! And oh, gawd I told you it was slippery, ill try to help. Things like that. Then frantically running about. Hypothermia set in quick and he died soon after. Hermione went back to school and did a good show of his death, tears and all.  
  
Draco looked at her and started to think: Wow, something is very wrong with her. No one seems to want to be around her. Poor little thing. Looks like a lost little rabbit. A large grin grew on his face until he noticed, and started to scowl at everyone again. That bitch granger is having bad luck. Oh well. Muggle studies next. Stupid class.  
  
Soon enough the bell rang and every one was in a rush to go. People whispering in the halls about the deaths. Hermione knew she had to make herself not a part of it, well, been seen at least.  
  
She decided to go to the girls toilet in the middle of class to get away from the stares of her "oh so friendly class mate" Draco Malfoy, and met up with a first year girl. Cute little pig tails, and braces.  
  
Hermione seized the little one, and used the mute spell. She blinded the small girl wit the tip of her want, and ripped out some vital organs. If only she came that way. Perfect little body, shiny blonde hair. But no. So she will make others suffer. She plugged a blood vessel, and left her at the other end of the school to die, which she did.  
  
She went into the bathroom and cleaned up. She made sure no one would find out. Everything was perfect. But someone was coming.  
  
Bobbi came into the girls' room as Hermione splashed her face with water.  
  
"Hermione what's taking so long?" she asked in a bitchy way.  
  
"Sorry I felt faint and needed to get some water on my face. So many things happening." She said with a small smile of relief.  
  
"Oh, well ready to go back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They made their way back. Hermione decided to get a tiny start on Draco.  
  
She had potions with him next so it would start then but until that time, she had to plan  
  
Potions finally came, and Hermione decided to get there as early as Draco did. He seemed to like that class too much.  
  
The real reason Draco went so damn early was to see her walk in. but he really did not know it was that reason.  
  
Any way, Hermione walked and sat next to him, got out supplies and settled back.  
  
"Hi, you look hot today" she said to him with a wink.  
  
"WHAT? Why the fuck would you, say thins to me mudblood. I hate you!!" He screamed out of fright.  
  
"Oh I do like it when you're rough. Could you. Would you come to the Gryffindor tower tonight around 11? Please?" she asked with her bright eyes and cute smile. She laid her hand on his lap and giggled.  
  
This turned Draco crimson as every one started to enter. Hermione moved her and got to writing note Snape was talking about. He was on her list too, Snape. He should be next.  
  
An Idea popped out of her brain as she wrote a note. There is a potion that can kill, yet it tastes no different, no one can tell, but no ones been able to make it. The ingredients were right here, so she was going to try to make it.  
  
Due to her book wormish type, she got it correct bye half way through class. She bottled it as the potion they were making and gave it a different name from a different class. She did the charm she did everywhere, for no fingerprints. Soon Snape will die too.  
  
The bell rang and every one picked up. She pretended to spill a little something and waited until very one was gone. Draco stayed to ask a question to Snape, and as soon as he was done, Hermione pounced.  
  
"Draco your cuming in my room tonight yes?" she asked with such an innocent face.  
  
"I guess ill go to your room, for what?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just wanted someone to talk to. You know, I have liked you for a long time, and I wanted to get to know you. Since Ron and Harry are gone, nothing is holding me back. I will see you at 11."  
  
"I guess"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving him such a fierce shade of red you thought he had a fever.  
  
~~*~~  
  
How was it? I tried hard. It has been a while, review. I will update ASAP. As soon as I get a reply!!!! Thanks for waiting, sorry for mistakes!!! 


	4. A very evil Plan by Draco

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok!!!!! Now chapter four. I do not know. However, ill try to write it now. we will see where it goes.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco rushed to Hermione's room at the strike of 11. She opened the door and sat him on the bed. Using the familiar blind fold, she coaxed him about the room, and laid him on a bed.  
  
He felt an intense heat come about him, he started to sweat. Macho Draco never had this feeling, no matter who he was with. This also added to the heat.  
  
Hermione touched him in certain areas, and it felt like he was about to explode, until he felt the hardness be encased with a warm wet sticky tube. (Her mouth) he truly did explode.  
  
All Hermione did was giggle. She tied him to her bed, and whispered in his ear "don't worry I don't bite" She got her trusted knife, and felt his arms.  
  
She slides the dull part up and down him. The cool metal made him shiver.  
  
"What's this?" He asked stupidly  
  
"I said I don't bite, but I cut." With that she cut up and down his arms. Making it look like he was committing suicide. She returned him to his room and slept soundly.  
  
The next morning, Draco, who lived, was pissed. He knew he had to do something. But, not quite sure what yet.  
  
Hermione happily walked in to the great hall and sat with her new friends. Many pitied her for her losses, and hoped if they befriended her, she would help with homework. She smiled and talked and laughed as if nothing happened. But as Draco approached all the color ran out of her face.  
  
"What? You look like you just saw a ghost." He smirked.  
  
"Fuck of you." She growled ad went back to her food.  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear, you know how I love it when your angry." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Slytherin common room. "Now Bitch, I'll get even." He said in a rather seductive voice.  
  
He pretty much tied her to his bed, and using a silencing charm, kinkily raped her during a bondage type session. His white teeth gleamed in the moonlight flooding in from the window. Hermione cried and cried, but no one could hear. Draco raped until he was just about passing out. He didn't know rape was so tiring. He just got off of Hermione and cuddled her warm hostage-like body. No sooner did his eyes close an idea popped into his head.  
  
Little miss perfect. if she was pregnant, it would ruin her. No matter how sick and twisted she was, she wouldn't kill her own blood. At least he hoped not. If he did, it would make his father proud in a way. Even if she was a mud blood, she was smart. And the smartness would go to the child. Her brain, plus the Malfoy's charm would make a very good descendent, no matter how much they despised the mother. And he ruined a life. he went on with this plan. Injecting as much of him into her as he possibly could.  
  
He decided to take the charm off of her, to see how she would react, and with a flash of fury she was screaming about something incoherently. Draco somewhat giggled, and listened with glee.  
  
"I"LL KILL YOU, YOU ASS HOLE, I WILL!!!!" she repeated over and over.  
  
Yet Draco knew somehow, she couldn't. She could have done it by now. And he knew she would have, yet she didn't. This struck him odd, but smiled due to his plan. He would have to write to his father soon.  
  
He let Hermione go to her room, and told her if she told on him, he would tell everyone the killer of the murder victims.  
  
He wrote to his father:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
You would be proud to hear what I have done. The Mud blood bitch has gone semi mad. Evil runs through her veins as it does in ours. I have raped her. And I am hoping to impregnate her. With our charm and power, and her Brains and our evil combined, what a child it will become. Our descendent. I hope you do not disapprove father. We do not need to tell any one. Say hello to mother.  
  
Draco  
  
He sent it off with his owl and waited for a reply.  
  
~*~  
  
So, did you like it? I hope so. Review more. And such. Do you like how it is going? Ay changes? I'll be happy to use any I get. ( 


	5. Voldemort?

I have a writers unblock as you can see. I am mused, enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran to Ginny as son as she reached Gryffindor common room. Through her tears of rage she told her what had happened.  
  
"Oh, Hermy, what mad him do it?" She asked soothingly.  
  
This brought up her story of what she did. It made her feel like shit, but the evil still ran.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Ginny screamed. "TO MY BROTHER! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!" She slapped Hermione as hard as she could. "IM HAPPY THAT Draco MALFOY DID THAT!"  
  
This angered Hermione. She knew killing Ron was not smart, but Ginny should understand. What is this, of course she wouldn't understand. She grabbed Ginny by the hair and silenced her. She drug her to the forbidden forest to be trampled by something.  
  
The next morning, Hermione rushed to breakfast to see what a sudden catastrophe she woke up to was. Prof. Snape was found dead.  
  
The headmaster was standing ready to give a speech. "Students, fellow Professors, I'm sorry to say, we have lost two more. Little Ginny Weasly, and Professor Severus Snape. We are worried that, we all do know in our minds who did this." He paused with a sigh and looked out to all the young faces.  
  
Hermione was frozen with terror and shock.  
  
Draco had a small smirk on his face waiting for the "brilliant thought" of the buffoon speaking to them.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has returned to full power. He decided to take the children of some of the most powerful wizards and witches. There has been deaths at other schools too." He had to stop to think of what to say next.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly, she heard about the epidemic up north, and the severe food poisoning at the other school. Both simple problems mad big. Her work being blamed on Voldemort. How perfect.  
  
Draco thought just about opposite. How could this mud blood be as strong as Voldemort in a way?  
  
Dumbledore continued "We are sad to say, the school is to be shut down. Until we get security back to the highest we can get. You shall all be packed and gone bye tomorrow please go."  
  
Students departed, most scared, some to tears. Some happy to be leaving. And many many whispers. Hermione rushed to pack and be ready to leave.  
  
Draco went to his room leisurely. He found a letter from his father there.  
  
Draco  
  
You did this to a mud blood? I'm disappointed. Though you have a good reasoning. If you didn't have it, you would have been punished severely. Voldemort and I have talked. He has decided you must take her home. We need to wed you and see what we have to work with. This is funny, the ministry is freaking out because of Voldemort, yet he has done nothing. You are coming home soon, so it would be good to get this Hermione girl. I sent an owl to her parents as a school friend. They do not expect her home. Tell no one of this and we can't wait for you to return. Your mother says hello  
  
Your father  
  
Draco had no idea how to get the bitch home with him, but he would try. He packed up and went to the carriages.  
  
Hermione was in one with Joe and Justin. Draco hopped in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hello, Draco" Joe and Justin said in unison.  
  
Hermione only glared.  
  
"I bet your happy about Voldemort, huh Draco?" Justin asked sadly.  
  
"A little" he replied with a smirk. "Oh, Hermione, father wrote to me. We decided to home you for a while" he said in a sweet little voice.  
  
"Why the fuck would I live with you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I thought it was nice of us to allow you teaching by my personal tutor, but if you wish to stop learning for a while with no magic, ok."  
  
The thought of a personal tutor was enough. No matter how murderous she was, she was still a bookworm. "Fine. Ill go. Ass hole."  
  
"Good" and with that a very happy conversation commenced amongst the boys and Hermione thought over her rampaged. She wasn't too happy, but thought they may go to a different school, make new friends and forget all this.  
  
Draco had his own thoughts as they road the train home. He could be a father, a real father. He couldn't wait to see his mother and father.  
  
The train ride was quiet, and a lot of sleep happened. Draco and Hermione ended p cuddled up together in a very deep sleep.  
  
Hermione had a dream  
  
She was sitting on a bed with a baby in her arms. His dark brown eyes under his platinum hair was very dramatic. He had semi full lips and a little green jumper on.  
  
Someone was standing next to the widow. Outside it was snowing softly. It was mid afternoonish, and there was a fire in the fireplace.  
  
Draco turned from the window and took her baby.  
  
She smiled and stood.  
  
"Sweetheart, do you have to go to work this early?" she purred.  
  
"You know I do, take Tucker, and make sure he doesn't miss me too much. Same goes for you"  
  
"Humph"  
  
She woke up to a start, hitting her head on Draco who swore quietly as they hit.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked loudly.  
  
"Sorry. Were here, get off of me." She got up grabbed her things and started to leave with Draco close to her.  
  
Draco grabbed her bag and led her to his father's car. He put them in the trunk and introduced her to his father.  
  
Soon they were off to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this. More soon... Anything to change and what not? I may just do it, or add things, and what happens next!! Ill try to use it, keep reviewing!!! 


	6. OI finally i know!

Hello! Sorry I have taken so long! But I will post more often! Please email me at for any requests or thoughts! Thank you all for reviewing! I had no idea there were so many! It has been a while, and I have reread, so here we go, you ready?

On their way to the manor, no one spoke. Only the sound of the engine and the heater blared through the silence. Hermione was still unhappy, but felt she could cause major action with the Malfoys.

Dumbledore spoke of Voldemort causing the murders. How could he have left them in the way they died? Surly Voldemort wouldn't rape the young boys. And the "accidents". What an idiot Dumbledore was. Hermione's brain repeated as they passed landscapes of trees and farms.

Draco began to get nervouse. He wanted his mother to like his pick in a wife. Though he wouldn't admit it to Hermione, but he was very happy he had a beautiful, smart, and very evil wife. And also he couldn't wait for his child to be born. Yet he would never allow this to excape his brain.

They drove up to a large house with three storys, made out of brick with a large porch. Smaller houses were scattered near the house. Use for the house elves. (the Malfoys would never allow the elves to eat or if they ever would sleep in there home.) the trees reached into the sky as the yard crept on for miles it seemed. Mr. Malfoy stopped in the garage area and turned of the car.

Draco hopped out of the car and opened the door for Hermione. She just glaired.

"what mud blood? Mad at the amount of elves we have? Don't you love them? You dumb whore." He smirked trying to sound tough for his father.

"you ass, get the fuck away from me. Just because you laid your spawn in me doesn't mean you can treat me like im worth nothing. I don't even want to be here, you mother fucking bitch! You hear me?"

He just walked away into the house. But Hermione ran after him, spun him around and slapped him in the face.

"I I said, 'You hear me?' and I want you to answer me."

He stayed silent and just looked at her.

"BITCH I SAID 'YOU HEAR ME?' ANSWER ME."

"Yes I hear you." He said in a frighteningly calm voice. "don't ever ever slap me like that again." He added.

She slapped him across the left cheek and walked into the house.

"fine pick you got there." His father said with a laugh.

"oh bloody fuck, what have I done?" he asked himself shutting the door. He walked to his room and fell asleep.

A few hours passed and Hermione walked outside. Contemplating her murders and thinking of who else. The git at the ministry of magic, Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore, the heads of other schools, Sirius Black, Jessebelle Hinkers the wife of the chairman of defense of the ministry, and many others.

Narsissa malfoy called Hermione to the house. She stood waiting in the kitchen hesitantly waiting for the future wife of her son to approach.

Hermione walked in and sat at the table. "you wanted something?" she asked

"Well yes, Draco is my only son, and I love him, and I wanted to make sure you were right for him, I have heard nothing but negative things about you from Draco, and my husband, but you seem pretty ok to me!" she said quickly pouring iced tea into cups. She came and sat next to Hermione.

They talked for hours until Mr.malfoy came and yelled at the elves for dinner. Hermione and narsissa went into the livingroom to finish there chat. Hermione happily sat and looked at all the baby pictures of Draco, all the pictures had a story and she loved it. Especially the nude ones!

They sat until Draco came in rubbing his eyes. Soon he was bright eyed and bushytailed. Fire rose in his body making him hot to the touch. He spyed the pictures. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MOTHER? YOU WHORE HOW DARE YOU SHOW HER THOSE! YOU BITCH WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EMBARASSING ME? GOD DAMN YOU!!" he screamed and threw the book into the fire.

"Honey this is the exact reason I did the anti fire spell on this" his mother said picking it off the ashy wood. She had a smug smile on as she sat it back into the bookself. "now go sit at the table we will be there in a moment.

Draco huffed off to the table, stamping his feet. A loud GROW UP came from his father already waiting for his food.

"Now Hermione, next week we will have a dinner for my husbands friends and other family to meet you. We will make you look like a malfoy, but it may take a while. We will start working tomorrow." She said walking to the dining room.

Hermione sat for a moment. 'I need to change for them to like me. Fuck that. Where the hell is pooky?'

8

So, you like? I will update soon, I promise this time, so email me, remember. I hope you liked it! I cant wait!!


	7. out and about

Woohoo! Chappy 7! Oh my! I really do hope you like it. And I do want people to give me ideas! Any one who doesn't like it, i'm sorry, go read something else. So here we go... the dinner...

!

Dear Pooky,

I am hurt, ashamed and pissed off. I will never change for these bastards! Mother fuckers want me to change to fit in. I will never. Draco. He has nerve. I will get that fucked up smirk off his face during the dinner. What an ass! God damn Malfoys. I'm so pissed! Well I best go before I catch you on fire.

Hermione

She dropped Pooky into her bag and fell into a rather restful sleep. Draco slept on the couch due to Hermione locked him out and had things attack him if he tried to unlock or open the door or get in the room.

Night melted into day as the morning heat spread into the windows of the large house. Hermione woke early as Narsissa came to wake her. They began in the dining room to be taught manners. Hermione was angry because she had manners yet not good enough for Malfoys. They sat for two hours, until Narsissa had to use the restroom.

"Now miss! You have to sit like this" the teacher pronounced every syllable. She tucked her left ankle behind her right and squeezed her fat thighs as tight as she could. "And you take your napkin and place it on your lap like so!"

Hermione did as she was told with a glare in her eye.

"Young ladies don't have a sour look on there faces all the time." She said with a stuck up tone. Hermione had enough a while ago but now she would make her move.

"Bitch! Fuck off!" she screamed grabbing her fork and repeatedly stabbing the teacher in the side of the face. The teacher was so shocked she fainted leaving easy spots for Hermione. After three minutes the teacher looked like she was attacked by a bear. Soon after Narsissa returned and with a scream the household was in the dining room. Hermione sat with a cup of tea as if nothing had happened.

"A murder under our roof? Who the hell did this?" Mr. Malfoy said sternly. Hermione raised her hand and stared him strait in the eye. "Draco. Why the fuck wasn't it you?" he screamed to his son.

Draco had a mixed feeling of hate, confusion and most of all lust, wanting his murderous woman in his bed.

Every one was busy but Hermione sitting quietly waiting to see if they would let her leave. But they only thought she was a better mother to a Malfoy child.

"Hermione! Let us go get you some dresses and make up. We will make you more presentable!" Narsissa crooned. Taking her hand and leading her away from the mess. They left in a chauffeured car and reach some of the finest wizard/witch clothing stores Hermione had ever seen.

They went through store after store buying random things, until they reached the last store. "I want you to pick what you where to the dinner" Narsissa said with a big smile. She really was a pretty lady.

Hermione picked out her outfit, but kept it secret from her. They left for makeup. Soon that was over, and they had to go to the hair salon. She got her tips cut all jagged and added a little blonde to her honey blonde color. Gave her un even bangs (one over her eye, the other longer.) then to the nail salon, and home again. She went to the kitchen for milk and then went to nap. Her stomach was showing a little more now. Oh well.

!

sorry but I am stuck right now, I wanted to upload, and I know this sucks, but please please help me!!!


End file.
